


发情期的正确解决方式

by 411dincywhite37



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, Alpha Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Bottom Newt, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Office Sex, Omega Newt, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/411dincywhite37/pseuds/411dincywhite37
Summary: ABO设定下的GGAD和斯卡曼德兄弟如何解决他们发情期带来的困扰。经验丰富的那一对在办公室熟练地解决了问题，可从来没有经历过这种事的纽特需要哥哥的指导。





	发情期的正确解决方式

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我在ao3上发表的第一篇文章，我暂时还在摸索这些网页的功能。欢迎指出我的错误，我会很感谢(◍•ᴗ•◍)
> 
> 如果你不接受ABO设定和斯卡曼德兄弟sex的话，现在退出还来得及。
> 
> （不知道为什么，可能是我用的网页翻译器把我说话的方式也带成了翻译腔……我保证正文还是很正常的）

【GGAD的场合】

“你不应该到这里来。”

“为什么？我不能伤害你。我也立过誓言，不伤害任何在霍格沃茨庇护下的人。即使是那个男孩。”

“你走吧，盖勒特。”阿不思头也不回地说，尽量让自己的声音听起来决绝，且冰冷，“霍格沃茨容不下你。”

身后没人回答，他回头一看，格林德沃已经走了。惊讶于他这次居然这么听话，阿不思竟然有些小小的失落……

直到晚上他精疲力尽地回到办公室，发现一个衣衫半敞，摆着诱人的姿势躺在他办公桌上散发出强烈alpha气息的格林德沃。

阿不思的太阳穴突突直跳。

“盖勒特你什么毛病！！！！！！！！”

“你说的omega气味对你没影响嘛，”格林德沃懒洋洋地翻了个身，本来就宽松的长袍又滑下来了，奇怪的是，大部分巫师因为很少运动，肌肉都相当薄而松弛，可格林德沃不一样，他结实、高挑、强健，而且，这一点是阿不思羞于承认的——散发着成熟性感的味道。

可是这依旧组织不了阿不思想要把他打爆的愿望。事实上，要不是血盟的作用，他可能就这么做了。

“你脑子里都想的是什么啊！”如果此刻有学生在场，绝对不会想到他们平时温吞有礼的邓布利多教授还有如此失态的样子：“这是学校！我的办公室！”

“我不介意。”格林德沃随随便便地说，从桌上滑下来。他的气息危险地逼近阿不思。

“我发情了，”他握住他的手放在自己胸口：“听见没？那个心跳，我的。”阿不思的脸烫得如同火烧，“现在我发情了，你该怎么办，邓布利多教授？”

“不要再想那个男孩了，他有人照顾。”格林德沃的声音低沉又诱惑：“现在需要你照顾的是我，教授。”

“盖勒特……”阿不思后退一步，格林德沃眼疾手快地掐住他的腰，转身将人压在办公桌上，“一点催情魔药……”扯下小教授的裤子，“一点你的信息素……”撩开小教授的长袍：“就足以让我发情。”

吻印在身下的人光滑的小腹上，阿不思抖了抖，格林德沃抵着他害的他也湿透了，液体从股间流出，沾湿了两人的大腿。

格林德沃低声笑了起来。

阿不思红着脸想斥责他，可是先一步被他吻住，没什么经验的小教授很快就被亲得迷迷糊糊，仅凭着大脑中剩余的一点记忆找到那个夏夜他们接吻的节奏。格林德沃尝够了他的嘴唇和舌尖，手早就不知不觉地从阿不思袍子底下伸了进去，在大腿内侧部分摸到一片湿润滑腻，不由得啧啧两声，身下的人羞得满脸通红。

“你知道，不知道有多少次，我悄悄在那扇窗户外面，看着你坐在这里……办公……备课……和你那些愚蠢的学生聊天……就在这里，就在这张桌子上。”手伸进omega柔软的后穴，已经自动识别熟悉的身体轻易地在他手指探索下张开，柔软滚烫的甬道紧紧地吸着，阿不思小口小口地喘着气。

“……这么多次，我想着在这张办公桌上干你。”

alpha粗大的性器混合着浓烈的信息素猛地捅进去，阿不思小声哭叫着“太快了”和“不要”，一面配合地张开身体。格林德沃隔着长袍握住他的腰，将人压在办公桌上狠狠地操弄着，不堪重负的桌子发出刺耳的咯吱声。

“啊，啊，盖勒特，不……啊嗯！”阿不思呻吟着，被干得摇摇晃晃，情液随着激烈的性事不断留下大腿，打湿了地板。格林德沃轻车熟路地摸到omega生殖腔的入口，性器头部微微磨蹭着，阿不思一个激灵，害怕地弓起身体。

“不要……”

“放心，你都被我标记过一次了，”格林德沃吻他，狠狠地冲入生殖腔。阿不思在他口中唔嗯一声，绷紧身体高潮了，内壁紧咬着巨大的性器一股一股地喷水，格林德沃没坚持多久也缴械投降，抱着他用力冲刺几下打到了顶峰。

两人双腿之间都是一团糟，阿不思红着脸施法把犯罪现场清理干净，一转头发现格林德沃还赤裸裸地看着他，赶紧抹平长袍：“干……干什么？”

格林德沃舔了舔唇角：“没干够。”

“……”

此刻远在家中的纽特并不知道，他亲爱的教授为了照顾好他的第一次发情期，究竟付出了怎样昂贵的代价。

可惜他也没有想这件事了，因为浴室里的水声停下，忒修斯穿着睡袍坐在他床边：“阿尔忒弥斯，”他的声音低沉，温柔，“你准备好了么？”

 

【骨科兄弟的场合】

忒休斯分开他的双腿，挤进他的身体。纽特小声呼吸着，忒休斯微笑：“别紧张。”

“我不紧张，”男孩反驳。可是当忒修斯亲吻他的大腿内侧的时候，他还是忍不住咬唇曲起双腿，带着红晕轻轻颤抖。

“这里，”忒修斯低声说，小心地吻了吻。纽特害羞地撇开脸，“都湿了，”忒修斯说，“作为第一次，还真是有够敏感呢，阿尔特弥斯。”

“忒修斯……不要说了……”纽特喊到，眼泪汪汪。意识到自己得罪了小弟弟，忒修斯赶紧抬起头，给了纽特一个小心翼翼的亲吻。当亲吻逐渐深入时忒修斯的手慢慢滑进纽特的大腿内部，指尖在敏感地带揉捏着，纽特轻轻抽气：“不要紧，阿尔特弥斯，放松。”

忒修斯咬了一口他的乳头，年轻的斯卡曼德先生立刻浑身颤抖，软的不成样子。年长的那位趁虚而入，手指探进那尚未被开发的稚嫩的隐秘地带。

“哈啊……哈，忒修斯”纽特呻吟着，随着忒修斯手指的不断深入在床上扭动，“不，不行 ，我要……”

未经人事的小穴火热滚烫，忒修斯差点失去控制，把人狠狠地压倒操进去。事实上他也忍不了多久了，纽特起身搂住他的脖子，带着哭腔喊。

“好热……里面……难受……”

“哥哥……”

“呜……”

“马上就好，阿尔特弥斯。”忒修斯粗喘着，大手握住纽特的腰，缓缓挺身进入。

太紧了。

纽特紧贴着他的身体，从未经历性爱的身子完全不知如何是好，只能呜咽着紧紧咬住深入体内的巨大的侵犯者，企图缓解那过度的燥热。

“哈啊，阿尔，阿尔特弥斯，”忒修斯拍了一下弟弟的屁股，“我说了，放松点，小老虎。”

“那我该怎么办。”闷闷的声音传来。

忒修斯笑出了声，吻了吻他的头发，“你真可爱，”他说，“交给我。”

话音刚落，纽特就感觉自己被翻了个身，原本在体内的性器被更深地操了进去：“……啊！”

忒修斯搂住纽特，将他压进床垫用力地操弄。纽特被他弄得声音都软绵绵地，有一搭没一搭地哭叫着，小穴滚烫，很快就是一副快要被操透的样子。

这样的纽特更加坚定了忒修斯不让外人得到他的想法。

这样的纽特只能是他一个人的。

“阿尔特弥斯，”他叫他，纽特眼角红红的，仰头接受他的吻，“我的阿尔特弥斯。”

他用力地操进去，阴茎头部撞开了omega从未被打开过的生殖腔入口。

“……忒修斯？”纽特才刚刚察觉到不对劲，随之而来的快感让他溢出呻吟“……嗯……啊……！忒修斯你要干什么……呜！”

标记他，忒修斯心底有个声音说，标记他他就会是你的，学校里那些家伙就再也不敢碰他，那些高大阴沉的斯莱特林就再也不敢用那样的眼神打量他……

“忒修斯……唔唔……”

忒修斯突然附身咬了一下纽特发红的耳垂，挺腰干进了omega青涩的内部。生殖腔的软肉被强势顶开，纽特发出了一声嘶哑的哭叫，快感如同暴雨从头到脚将他淋透，年轻的斯卡曼德就这样颤抖着达到了初次高潮。

“唔……！”omega高潮时骤然紧缩的甬道让忒修斯忍不住闷哼了一声，最后狠狠地在纽特滚烫发软的小穴里插了几下，将性器抽出，精液全数喷射在纽特被薄汗覆盖的白皙脊背上。

纽特轻轻抽泣着，还沉浸在人生第一次高潮发作后的恐慌中。忒修斯喘着气爬到弟弟身边，轻轻摸着他软软的棕发，与他鼻尖顶着鼻尖：“嘿，小熊，感觉怎样？”

“忒修斯……”纽特闷哼着，脸又变得通红：“我要洗澡。”

忒修斯失笑，抱起蜷缩成一团的弟弟：“一起去。”

 

END

彩蛋

果然没人敢再打纽特主意。忒修斯在送弟弟回学校时，在袍子上施了一个小小的咒语。  
在这以后，只要纽特一转过身，袍子背后就会出现一个巨大的“MY LITTLE BRO IS MINE”

今天的纽特也觉得他哥哥蠢死了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你们看到最后！过段时间我会把其他成人向作品也转移到这个网站上，感兴趣的话欢迎持续关注。


End file.
